


CinderTale

by PainInSilence



Category: Cinderella (2015), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Sans as Ella named Sansor (Sanelle)Grillby as Prince Kitt named Gitby (Gritta)Fuku as Gitby’s Child named Ember•Unfinished but I’ll try•
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	CinderTale

Sansor used to be Sanelle but since the change happened after Lady Tremaine arrived and Sansor’s father has passed, Tremaine calls him by his old name or the nickname her daughters gave him: Cinderella

It’s announced that the ball is for the Prince to find a Bride before King Agoran passes. This is not entirely untrue, but Prince Gritby must also find another to raise his daughter with. He will not have a servant so they must find him a suitor. 

During a hunt the week before the ball’s date, Gritby saves a man who’s horse (named Gaster) had gone astray with him on it’s back. Sansor is charming and makes Gritby laugh like no other. Even his best friend, Captain Udyne, is unable to make him feel as Sansor does in their few minutes together.

Instead of just wandering the castle and grounds, Gritby introduces Sansor to his daughter Ember. He’s surprised but delighted when she immediately mentions that Gritby had told her about him and liked science. 

Sansor has just been told the secret, that Gritby is the one who birthed Ember, when the clock tower atop the castle rings. Sansor immediately exclaims he has to go and runs off...but runs back to give Ember a highfive and to kiss Gritby during which he whispers, 

“I’m like you, by the way. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Udyne is spelt correctly by the way. (Un-Dine) was just a bit much so when I heard (You-Dine) it felt a bit less so. Plus I did wanna change everyone’s names a bit
> 
> I have no idea if or when I’ll continue this but I adore the idea.
> 
> Credit this account or one of my social media accounts if you use my idea or version.


End file.
